A Night of Blushing, Junk Food and Loving
by belwight
Summary: A sequel to In His Arms. This is basically Cameron and Marissa's first date. Full of Camrissa fluff. :. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee Project characters. Although I wish I owned Cameron and Marissa then they can be together forever.:


A/N: Hey folks! This is a sequel/companion piece of my one-shot "In His Arms". This is more on fluff and I don't think this has any ounce of drama at all. This is less intense and kinda cheesy I think but I hope you like it. This isn't as okay as In His Arms but if you want Camrissa fluff, this is for you. So without further ado, this is my new story!

Marissa's POV

What the _hell _am I going to wear?

I've been rummaging through my closet the past hour. Clothes are all-over the floor. My room looks like a tornado passed by. I still couldn't decide to wear. I'm getting ready for my date with Cameron. Just thinking about him caused the butterflies in my stomach to flutter. It has been two weeks since Cameron and I admitted our feelings for each other. We've been talking every day. He originally wanted to go out the previous week but he was too busy searching for an apartment and moving. He also had to look for a babysitter for Crissy while he's at work. He officially moved in three days ago and he held a party for some close friends and that same night he asked me out. I, of course, said yes. Cameron just has this way of making you feel comfortable and soft. I always felt happy whenever I was talking to him or just thinking about him.

Back to my problem, I still had no idea what to wear. Lindsay will be here in twenty minutes to help me get ready. She's going to do my hair and make-up because I was afraid that I'd be too nervous and end up looking like a sad clown hooker. First things first, I have to look for the right dress. I wanted to look perfect for Cameron. I groaned. I rummaged through my clothes again. I then saw a dress that I didn't see earlier. It was a smart casual purple dress that was chic and sexy. Cameron once mentioned that shades of purple looked great on me. This is it. I lay it on the bed then chose a pair of stilettos that worked with it.

I hurriedly took a bath then put on my underwear afterwards then dressed myself in a robe. I wonder what Cam has in store for us. He's full of surprises. He just told me to get dressed and he will take care of the rest. It really didn't matter to me what we were going to do. As long as I was with him, everything would be alright. I sound so cheesy. It was true though. I have never loved anyone more than how much I love Cameron.

I was brought out from my reverie when I heard a knock on the door. Lindsay's probably here. The minute I opened the door, Lindsay squealed then threw her arms around me. I think she's more excited than I am and that's saying something. Before I could speak, she dragged me back to my room then made me sit in front of the mirror.

"I am so excited for you!" Lindsay screamed at me. I laughed at her enthusiasm and shook my head at her enthusiasm and then shook my head, amused.

"I'm more nervous than excited. I think I'm going to screw something up then Cameron won't like me anymore." I rambled nervously.

"Hush! You're not going to mess this up. Besides, even if you do which I highly doubt, Cameron wouldn't even care. Every time he sees you, it's like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. I don't know if it's _too _sweet or plain adorable, Noooooooow, I'm going to do your make-up first. I am assuming that the dress on the bed is what you're going to wear. Nice choice, by the way. Time to work some magic!" Lindsay started moving around then started doing my make-up.

I don't know how long it took but after quite some time, she finished. She finished both my make-up and hair. Before I could even look at it, she shoved me towards my walk-in closet to change. I quickly put the dress on then the shoes and some accessories. I slowly went out and I was pleased when Lindsay squealed then pulled me into a hug.

"You look beautiful. Cameron's going to love it." Lindsay told me. I blushed at her comment. When we broke away, I checked myself out in the mirror. I gasped. I never thought I could look this good, but Lindsay did great.

"Thanks for the help, Lindsay. I definitely owe you." I told her, smiling. She shrugged.

"It's fine, Marissa. What else are friends for? Besides this gives me time to spend with Crissy which is just awesome! Besides, I have a feeling this night is going to be epic!"Lindsay said. I laughed.

"Aren't you an energizer bunny?" I teased. She stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Whatever, meanie! I have to get going now. Cameron will be here any minute." Lindsay said.

I nodded then led her to the door. I thanked her once more. I'm so thankful that Lindsay and I are really good friends. She's someone you can really depend on. When Lindsay left, I felt myself getting nervous. I can do this. I sat on the sofa. I looked at the clock. 7:58 PM. Cameron will be here in two minutes if he decides to be punctual. What if I really do screw this up? I can do this. Damn this. I don't want to disappoint Cameron. Deep breathes, in and out. Then, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly stood up and opened the door. I blushed when I saw Cameron. He looks adorable. His hair was gelled back and he was wearing his signature glasses. I smiled when I noticed he still owned the nerd look. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, with a dark blue cardigan on top then skinny jeans that was slightly folded then pointy brown shoes. He looked dashing.

"You look beautiful, Marissa." Cameron said, sincerely, causing me to break away from my reverie. My cheeks heated up as a blush crept to my cheeks.

"Thank you, Cameron. You look pretty good yourself." I told him. He grinned at me. He then reached out his hand which was holding a single rose.

"It's not as beautiful as you but I thought it will do." he told me. I quickly accepted the rose. "Let's head out shall we?"

I nodded then grabbed my purse then closed the door. Cameron held out his arm and I wrapped my arm around his. He led me to his car which was a black range rover. He opened the door for me then helped me enter. he closed the door, went to his side then entered as well.

"I know I may sound like a broken record, but, you look absolutely breathtaking, Mars." Cameron whispered softly. Cue in blush.

"You're amazing." I replied.

He held my hand and our fingers interlocked. Thank God that his car is automatic thus making it easier for us to hold hands. We drove in comfortable silence. I liked that kind of silence. He eventually pulled up in front of a building. I thought it was abandoned but I guess it's not. There were few cars and the neon sign wasn't fully functional. I wonder where we are. Cameron quickly went down and closed the door. He escorted me to the place's entrance.

"I know this place looks kind of creepy and abandoned but this place means a lot to me. I found this place two years ago and ever since, every time I go to New York. I would go here when I'm looking for something to lighten my mood. I wanted to share this place with you." Cameron explained. I smiled widely. I faced Cameron then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Cam." I replied.

"We have a problem though." he told me. I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll show you when we go inside."

Cameron led me inside the building. Upon entering, I realized what kind of place it was—a roller skating rink. I think I already know what the problem is. I don't know if I can roller skate. I think I know what the problem is. I don't know if I can roller skate with a dress on. And I don't know how to roller skate period. I'm going to make a huge fool out of myself. This is really bad.

"Cam, I don't think this is a good idea." I mumbled worriedly. Cameron faced me then smiled.

"I know that roller skating in a dress isn't really comfortable but don't worry, we'll make it work." he reassured.

"Cam, I don't know how to skate." I admitted then looked at the floor, embarassed.

"Hey." he whispered softly. He cupped my chin then raised my head so that I would look at him. "It's alright, Mars. You're not the only person I know who doesn't skate. It's no crime. I'll teach you and I won't let anything bad happen to you, ever." Cameron told me. I immediately hugged him.

"Thanks, Cam."

Cameron led me to the shoe rental counter. He pressed the bell and an elderly woman soon arrived.

"Hello, Cameron. It's nice seeing you again." the old woman greeted.

"Thank you, Gina. It's nice seeing you as well." Cameron replied, politely.

"Why... Who is this beautiful girl?" Gina asked as she looked at me causing me to blush.

"This is my date, Marissa. This is Gina. She owns the building. Gina, I want you to meet Marissa." Cameron introduced us to each other.

"Hello, Gina. It's nice meeting you." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Likewise. You must be quite special. Cameron has never brought anyone here ever. I don't want to hold you up. What should size for you, young lady?" Gina asked with a smile.

"I'll take a 9." I replied.

Gina disappeared for a while. When she came back, she had two pairs of roller skates and socks. She handed them over to us. Cameron took it for the both of us then placed it on the counter. He was reaching to get something from his back pocket but Gina waved him off.

"It's on the house, tonight. You're my most loyal customer, Cameron. Just enjoy the evening." she told us then winked. I blushed.

"Thank you so much Gina!" Cameron said.

"Thank you." I also said.

She just smiled then told us to have fun. Cameron led me to a bench, with the skates in his hand. The two of us put on the skates and socks. Cameron placed our shoes and my purse in a locker, skating effortlessly. I wanted to stand up but I was scared I would fall flat on my face.

"Cam, I don't think I can do it." I told him, scared.

"Do you trust me, Mars?" he asked.

"Of course."

He held out his hand and I took it. There was still spark every time we touched. I doubt that this feeling will fade ever. I slowly stood up then quickly clung onto him. He held me tightly then moved us towards the rink itself. Only few people were there. What else should I expect? This place is surely hard to find. Cameron was meant to find this place, I suppose.

"Don't let go of me." I told him.

"Never." he promised.

He guided me towards the rink. Despite the fact that I wasn't clinging onto him the entire time, I was having a great time. Cameron was so fun to be with and to talk to. He took really great care of me.

"Do you want to try it on your own?" Cameron asked. I bit my lip, a habit I have that shows when I'm extremely nervous.

"I can't do it" I told him sadly. Cameron stood in front of me and stared at me in the eyes.

"Yes, you can. I believe in you, Mars" He told me firmly. I gulped. Cameron let go of me then skated a few feet away from me. He urged me to come closer. I cautiously took a few steps forward. Thankfully, I did not fall. Cameron smiled encouragingly. I looked at him and he gave me that breathtaking smile and a thumbs-up. All I wanted was to reach to reach Cameron. I moved forward. Suddenly, my feet tangled and I was bracing myself for the impact and the pain but neither of the two came. I opened my eyes then I saw that Cameron was holding me up. I blushed. He steadied me and held my arms.

"Are you alright?" Cameron asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Y-you caught m-me" I stuttered.

"I'll always be here to catch you, Marissa. I won't let anything bad happen to you" He said, sincerely.

"You're making me want to kiss you right now" I admitted. He laughed and I joined him.

"I thought you don't kiss on the first date." We told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't" I stuck my tongue out. He laughed.

"Let's get something to eat" He told me.

"Where?" I asked.

He smiled then led us back to the benches. We took off the skates and socks then Cameron returned them while I retrieved our things from the locker. We put on out shoes then Cameron and I went to the elevator. He pressed the button with R written on it

"There's this cafe here that serves the best chocolate cakes and pastas ever. I wanted to bring there" He told me. I nodded.

DING. We left the elevator. We walked a bit then I gasped. There were candles all over the place and a trait of rose petals. There was a single table. the table was all set-up and there was a bucket of a bottle of wine. The sky was clear and it allowed us to get a view of the stars. There was also a magnificent view of NYC from the rooftop.

"Cameron, you shouldn't have" I gasped out.

"You deserve only the best" He replied, causing me to blush again.

He led me to the table and helped me sit then he sat across me. He smiled at me, my breath hitched. His smile was gorgeous.

"Good evening, sir and ma'am. I am Damian McGinty and I will be your server for tonight" I was surprised to hear Damian. He must have helped Cameron out.

Damian stood beside our table with two menus. He gave one to me and the other to Cameron. I giggled when I saw the menu. There was only one item on the list and it was "Chef's Package". Cameron was pretending to be thinking hard. He's the cutest dork ever.

"Hmmm... I'll be having the Chef's package" Cameron told Damian who quickly wrote it down.

"How 'bout you Mars?" I pursed my lips and put on a thinking face.

"Which sounds better a Chef's package or a... chef's package?" I asked.

"The chef's package sounds great" Cam told me seriously.

"I'll be having that" I told Damian.

"Well, I'll repeat your orders. Two Chef's packages and yes, I'll be back shortly" Damian said with a wink.

"Cameron and I looked at each other intently. Suddenly, we burst out laughing. I shook my head at him, still amused.

"You are such a dork" I teased him. He stuck his tongue out.

"I'm your dork, though" He replied.

"Oh whatever. I can't believe you got Damian to be our waiter" I said, disbelievingly.

"The two of us happen to share a special bond." Cameron said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I should be jealous or not. I swear you two have the deepest bromance bond." I replied causing him to laugh.

The two of us talked casually with each other. Damian soon arrived, holding two plates.

"So what we have here are the appetizers. Dig in!" Damian said as he put a plate in front of the both of us.

I smiled goofily. Cameron is just adorkable! The platter contained junk food like french fries, onion rings, tater tots and mozzarella sticks. There was also a small container of marinara sauce. Cameron opened the wine and poured some for the both of us.

"I'm impressed, Cam. How do you know I was a junk food type of girl?" I teased.

"Well, I have to say it was a wild guess. Besides, I have my ways." Cameron replied with a wink.

We both ate appetizers, casually talking as we ate. Cameron is without a doubt a great person. He always entertains me and makes me feel fuzzy all the time. Damian came back when we finished to take the plates. He soon came back with two plates of tuna fettuccini and grilled salmon. The food was magnificent; something that you would think came from five star restaurants. Damn, this is great. Cameron smiled as he gauged my reaction.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"This is amazing! Whoever made this is pure genius!" I replied causing him to smile.

"Thank you then." he replied, winking at the same time.

"You cooked this?" I gaped at him. He nodded shyly. "Damn, Cam! You've improved. This food is amazing! Let me repeat this, you are amazing."

He smiled, blushing slightly. We looked each other in the eyes, unconsciously leaning forward. Our faces were getting closer and closer when someone suddenly cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but I hope you still have room for dessert, unless you want to skip." Damian said, grinning. I'm sure both mine and Cameron's faces are a deep red. "Moving on, Chef Cam here prepared a slice of Nutella cheesecake with Mars shavings on top." Damian set the food in front of us then left but stopped to give Cameron a two thumbs-up.

"This looks mouth-watering." I commented. "And it's so sweet of you to remember my two favorites."

"Of course, Marissa. Taste it, taste it!" Cameron said, like a little kid. I laughed. I took my fork and cut a portion then placed it in my mouth. I moaned a little bit. The cake was heaven on earth. It was absolutely great.

"Cam, this is delicious. No words can describe how great this is."

"I'm glad you like it."

We finished our dessert in comfortable silence. Suddenly, I heard a familiar song play. One of the most memorable songs during TGP. Need You Now. Cameron stood up and held a hand out.

"Will you dance with me even though I am terribly uncoordinated and have two left feet and this song isn't really the best slow dance song?" he asked causing me to laugh.

"Always." I replied as I took his outstretched hand.

I put my arms around his neck and he wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We were softly singing to each other. The whole world faded and it was only Cameron and I. He made me feel safe in his arms. I loved how he sang to me. I loved the fact that neither of us cared whether we were on beat or not. We swayed slowly, not in time with the music, neither of us caring whether we were graceful or not. The song came to an end and we stood there, holding each other.

"I love you." he told me, adoringly.

"I love you, too." I replied without any hesitation.

Cameron looked me in the eye. Our faces were inches apart, slowly moving forward towards each other. Finally our lips me in a sweet and gentle kiss. Fireworks. He has been the only person who could make me feel this way and I love the way he makes me feel. I love him. I've been on may first dates but no one can top ever. I don't care if a person offers me the world. Because my world is not complete without Cameron.

He is the person I've loved, the person I love, and hopefully the person I will love forever.

A/N:

I hope you guys liked this story so I'll be posting again soon! Have a great day!

xoxo

Belwight


End file.
